The Constellation
The Constellation is the homeworld of The Constellate but is unlike most worlds. It is hard pressed to consider it a 'world' at all in its functionality as it is a dyson sphere stowed away in a slip-space bubble. Conventional means of traversing to it is impossible and its size is as large as some small realities. Effectively, then, it is a realm. It is also doubles as a Wyrd World for every individual of The Constellate; being the realm one returns to when their corporeal vessel is slain. Origination Once the Archon Of Life had actualized the required logistics of The Constellate, they knew what was needed but did not have the means of making it. They hadn't an idea of who even would have the means of making what was required but very much knew the knowledge would have to be out there somewhere, and so they sought it. The very first worlds the Great Work was enacted upon were those with high technology. Planet after planet was scoured for the greatest minds that could assist in the actualization of a home worthy enough of a concept like The Constellate. It was these very minds that were key in that actualization, but none of them ever needed to construct what would become The Constellation, instead only reverse-engineer it for the needed purposes. Still yet they may likely not be able to construct a dyson sphere itself. Rather, one derelict world led to another. On a fateful day an expedition played what was tantamount to 'coordinate roulette' - and that gamble turned out to be a winner (after the 42nd try). A fantastic world seemingly completely abandoned by its inhabitants was found and explored. It was in this exploration that a small unassuming artifact no larger than twenty-three centimeters was found. It held just one peculiarity; when activated it projected a portal. Of course, the expedition team went in. It was beyond that portal that laid the unnamed dyson world. In time - ambiguous time, as years in this slip-space bubble are but seconds in normal-space - its many secrets were learned. Function ''The Spire of Archons; capital of The Constellation.'' ---- Though no doubt its original architects designed it to at least be a massive world for an uncountable number of people - its location is the liaison for its inferred true function. Slip-space; the doorway to Everything. It is reasoned by the greatest minds of The Constellate that slip-space, in accordance with the onion model of the Omniverse, is the very tip of the onion. The "stem" that all layers connect to and will always connect to, regardless of how many layers there will ever be. This new method of travel was commandeered by a modified Cosmic Ingress. Interestingly, while the planet seemed capable to capitalize upon slip-space's ability, it was not equipped for it. It was figured that portals had to be somewhere for this purpose, but none were ever found. As a solution, an Ingress designed by original Jahfaey technology was brought to this dyson world. Once it was calibrated properly, The Constellate was free to begin in earnest. The Archon and their machinations were no longer bound to a single universe. Expansion ''Nu Gitontheón; a city built by Maedalaane in honor of its original namesake.'' ---- A dyson sphere had always been in the mind of the Archon of Life in order to form a more perfect level of Existence, but not just any kind of dyson sphere. They knew The Constellation would be ever expanding and needed a world to accommodate for that. Though the process on a technical level is incredibly in depth, its observable functions are simple to understand. The Process • Once all denizens of a world are converted via assimilation or reforgement, the world is teleported into The Constellation. A legion of magi are on hand in order to affix the world into stable orbit around the the dyson world's inner star. • The commandeered world is now siphoned of all its Anima Mundi and stored away. • Now completely dead, the legion of magi now assert geomancy in order to rip the carcass of the planet asunder into fifty-five manageable pieces. The core of the planet, when needed, is then inserted into the star of the dyson world to expand and fuel it. • Individuals wishing to acquire pieces of the world "bid" on them by way of a grand combat tournament. Larger worlds often yield larger tournaments and smaller worlds often yield smaller tournaments. The top ten placements are awarded a corresponding number of pieces. The grand winner, #1, receives 10 pieces of earth. The bottom winner, #10, receives 1. All ten winners also receive the corresponding amounts of Anima Mundi that were stowed away in order to imbue Life within their new land they will shape. • Every single segment of the dyson world has been modified to be "flexible". The segments, ten feet in diameter, are imbued with magnetic and telekinetic properties. When one wishes to insert their owned matter, they shape it into a segment, pull the other segments away, and insert the new segments. As incredibly large as the dyson world is, this process does not create any noticeable seismic activity. This procedure, done with every single claimed world, ensures the eternal expansion of the only planet worthy of The Constellate; The Constellation. ''Daenaesass; the currently largest tree city, approximately 20,000 square kilometers.'' ---- Category:The Constellate Category:Worlds